


One Hour Parking

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Car Sex, Come Shot, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are in a parking garage, parked in Noel's chocolate Rolls Royce. Looking for a thrill, they decide to have sex in the back, as the car just sits in Noel's garage. It serves them well, with thoughts of being caught either on camera or in person.





	One Hour Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story with a bit of humor.

"You know camera's are probably going to be watching." Noel whispered. He then tongued Liam's ear, causing him to go rigid. "Yeah, well, we'll give em a good show, besides, we have the blanket and fuck them, anyway." 

"No, Imma fuck you in the back of me car. Ever think ya would be doin something like that in a chocolate Rolls?" Liam shook his head. "Specially not with me own brother, but I say fuck off to most everyone, even sometimes you." Liam laughed.

Noel leaned in and silenced his brother, with a rough kiss, that turned sweet and wet as they tasted each other. Noel thrust his hips so his crotch was against Liam's, straddled and facing him as he was. He then breathed into his hot wet mouth, leaving Liam to shift his body. 

"I think I'm gonna to have to move so you can drop your trousers, and then take you from behind, other wise it's just going to be sucking each other off or wanking. I came here to fuck!" Noel whisper was almost the same as just speaking, but it was the middle of the night, so neither worried. 

Noel moved, while Liam dropped his trousers, and turned so he was looking out the back window. "Move in closer so I can get behind you." Noel asked. Liam moved his legs in so his knees were on the seat, his cock rubbing against the leather upholstery. Moving his hips he received stimulation from his flesh against the leather, and began to breathe heavier.

In the dim light, Noel could see the silhouette of his brother fucking the seat, and hearing the sounds of enjoyment, he had to join in. Using a small bottle of lotion, Noel lubricated his fingers and began stretching out his baby brother. When he was ready, he lubed himself up, and thrust into Liam, his trimmed dark pubic hair flush against Liam's arse.

Noel wrapped his arms around his brother and began to thrust, the excitement of being in a parking garage, a public area, causing both to have a feeling of urgency and excitement. Noel kept moving fast, kissing his brother's back, then reaching and pulling his longer hair.

"Ahhh..." Liam let out. However, he didn't complain, didn't tell Noel to stop, so he didn't. Noel continued to hold on, Liam breathing hard. By now the windows were covered in condensation, and each brother was sticky with sweat. The smell of expensive aftershave and sex wafted through the air.

"Ya, fuckin ya, uuuuhhhnnnn...." Liam cried out, his cock sticking to the leather. As his hips moved, and his arse was pounded, he felt a rising passion between his thighs that was growing more intense each moment. Noel felt Liam's insides gripping him, wanting to milk him of his come. He too, was getting close to his pleasure, and so far no one was the wiser. 

It was the leather against Liam's cock that made him spurt all over the beautiful interior of his brother's car. Soiling it with his pleasure gave him more gratification than he thought, after all, he'd only received a Rolex.

Noel, lost in intense desire, took no notice of Liam, as he dug his nails into his brother's hips and pumped him full of his own hot come, until he was empty and satisfied. Taking a moment to breathe, he then pulled out, come getting on the floor. Noel didn't seem to care about that either!

"Fuckin hell, I need a fag." Noel whispered. Liam agreed and they both did up their trousers and stumbled out of the car, leaving one of the back doors open to air it out and get rid of the condensation. Lighting each other up, they inhaled deeply, eyes closed. When they opened them they saw a police officer coming their way. "Stay cool." Noel whispered. He guessed his brother had forgot the times he'd been in trouble with the police.

"Evening, do you have a permit to be on the premises?" The police officer asked. 

"I have the bit of paper that the machine gave us to come in." Noel retrieved it from his pocket and handed it over. The police officer looked at it, and handed it back. 

"Parking is for one hour, after that you'll have to go someplace else." They were warned.

"Wait, aren't you those Oasis brothers?" All of a sudden the cop's attitude changed.

"Ya, why?" Liam asked.

"Well I got all your records so far, I'm a big fan. Would you give me both your autographs?"

"S'pose so, give us a pen and paper." Noel couldn't believe this, but if it kept them from being harassed, he was for it.

Ripping out a piece of paper and handing them a pen each, he let them autograph the paper.

"There you go." Liam handed the pens back and. The officer was smiling like a child. 

"No worries, carry on. Thanks for the autograph." After the cop was halfway back to the door, Noel and Liam laughed quietly at what had just happened, both knowing if he had been here sooner, things could have been really bad for them. The fact that he came after, was brilliant.

"Shit, let's get outta here, before our luck runs out." Liam got behind the wheel, as Noel still couldn't drive, and took off into the very early morning, bound for home.


End file.
